newbatmanroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons
List of weapons in the current year No longer in use M6 Blaster- A Descendant of the M1 Garand and M4 Carbine. Shoots powerful blast that can weaken a shield badly. Can convert into a pistol. Plasma Rounds,100% Battery M5 Shocker- like the M6 but a bit less advanced. Fires bullets that conduct electricity as they fly. Charge Rounds, 75 Bullets each.Plasma Blade- A sword or knife with the blade made of Plasma. Used in close range combat. Plasma Battery 100% RPG-12- Like a RPG-7 but made of Titanium and charges blast instead of shooting rockets. Mega Plasma battery, 120% charge AK-85- Descendant of AK-47. Uses the same tech as the M5 Shocker. Charge Rounds, 50 Bullets X2 Blaster- Currently in the testing halls. Only JWWI generals can get one. Plasma Rounds,110% battery X1 Shocker- Like M5 but with a slight bit more power in the charge. Charge Rounds, 98 Bullets Z1 Prototype- A weapon made by General Caleb Vinem. It convertes Lightwaves and Soundwaves into High frequency radioactive Blast (not the Plasma Kind). Can blow through most shields and can really cause damage to the Environment and body structure. He only created 3 and hides them in his armory. ??? Rounds, ??? Battery G536 Pistol- Charge Rounds, 20 Bullets C432 Pistol- Plasma Rounds, 40% charge R982 Pistol- Charge and Plasma Rounds, 40% Charge, 2 Bullets Masterhand Shotgun- Any rounds,100% Plasma Charge, 30 Charge Bullets, 50 Regular Bullets T568 Shotgun- Plasma Rounds, 50% charge P894 Sniper- Plasma Rounds, 80% Charge Y518 Sniper- Charge Rounds, 40 Bullets $50 Machinegun(Just a name not price)- Plasma Rounds, 120% Charge HKG Pistol- A weapon made by Austin Swenson. One would shoot it at any electronic device and would have instant control of it. Riska Pistol Version 3- A pistol made by Adrian Lars to take down Jester. It fires powerful darts filled with Riska (a chemical created by Lars Labratories that makes Joker Gas turn to fire). Warheads Nuclear Missile- Can blow up a state in one shot. $10,000 Advanced Nuclear Missile- Can blow up most of a country in one hit. $1,000,000 HAARP Missile- Stops in midair and sends Radiowaves through the Aerosphere and can control the weather. $2,000,000 Holo Missile- Can be regenerated up to 10 times.It is primarily used in Holojets as the main missile. $2,000 Holo Tracking Missiles- Can only be regenerated twice but can track anything until hitting it. $3,500 Vehicles Most Vehicles come from Hologram codes and Generated through Holograms.To repair them requires the right coding.Style can be generated as well.You can make your vehicle look like anything by using Color codes HoloJet- Used in Air Force battles. Primary Code:00854H HoloTank- Used in Ground Battles. Primary Code:98032J HoloJeep- Used for transportation. Primary Code:45320K In use M7 Blaster- A large weapon that fires similar rounds to that of the M6, though the rounds are more powerful and can blow through most shields. Plasma Rounds, 175% Battery R92 Acid- A small rifle that sends out small darts which instantly injects poison into the victims bloodstream. Darts vary from deadly to paralyzing. Poison Rounds, 100 Darts Z-Pistol- A pistol based off of the Z1 Prototype but much more stable. It converts Lightwaves and Soundwaves into High frequency radioactive Blast (not the Plasma Kind), which are stabilized when they hit oxygen. Can blow through most shields and can really cause damage to most armor and creatures. Is the primary weapon of the modern day. Natural Rounds(Use until Sound and Light elements are disposed of) 100% Plasma Blade- A small knife made out of plasma with the ability to morph into other such weapons (plasma staff, bow, katana, batarang etc.). R-12 Shockgun- A gun similar to the M5 but much more powerful causing permanent paralyzation or a painful death depending on the bullets. Charge Rounds, 125 Bullets. Plasma Grenade- A grenade which explodes in a burst of plasma. C15 Shotgun- A large shotgun. Plasma Rounds, 125% battery. C90 Flu Pistol- A small pistol. Poison Rounds, 50 Darts. R50 Machine Gun- Large machine gun. Plasma Rounds, 250% Battery. AK-100- A descendant of the Ak-47. Plasma Rounds, 175% Battery. Black Mamba- A large Ak-47 like gun. Poison Rounds, 400 Darts. RM57 Toxic Sniper- Large Sniper Rifle. Poison Rounds, 100 Darts. RM44 Static Sniper- Large Sniper Rifle. Charge Rounds, 250 Bullets A15 Sniper- Large Sniper Rifle. Plasma Rounds, 175% Battery. Maximum RPG- A massive RPG, shooting plasma instead of rockets. Maximum Battery, 300%. Warheads Advanced Harbor Bomb- Can Destroy a whole Country in one hit.(Hardly used) HAARP Missile- Stops in midair and sends Radiowaves through the Aerosphere and can control the weather. $2,000,000 Holo Missile- Can be regenerated up to 10 times.It is primarily used in Holojets as the main missile. $2,000 Holo Tracking Missiles- Can only be regenerated twice but can track anything until hitting it. $3,500 Vehicles Since the 2090's Vehicle coding has changed.Summoning straight from codes and solidfying them seemed to have bad results over time.Now it has a basic Outlining structure to hold the hologram in place.Although the Basic design stays the same. Holojet - Used in air force battles Holobird- Used for an overworld view and sends coordinates to Military Forces Holoplane- Used for Civilian Transportation Holobat- Used by Air Force Commanders Holoflash- A special Device that uses Teleportation technology to transfer Items to Ground combat forces Holomaster- A Military Vehicle used to adapt to different enviroments(Air,Ground,Sea) Holocopter- Used for Military transportation Holobattleship- Used in navy battles Holotrident- Used in by Navy commanders Holowave- Used for VIP Civilian transportation Holotitan- Used for Ground/Sea missions by Special Forces. Holoship - Used for transportation Holomauler- Used by Army/Marine Commanders Holoblaster- Tank like object Used in ground battles. Holocar- Used for Civilian transportation Hologlider- Used on special missions(Mostly Agents who need to make a fast escape on missions) Teleportation deivce- Used to transport special things (i.e. the president) Holojeep- Used for Military transportation Category:Main Page